


Flower

by Rizelcchi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizelcchi/pseuds/Rizelcchi
Summary: Each flower has it's own meaning, which one are you going to give for him?
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Reader, Jamil Viper/Yuu | Player, Kalim Al-Asim/Reader, Kalim Al-Asim/Yuu | Player, Malleus Draconia/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rook Hunt/Reader, Rook Hunt/Yuu | Player, Sebek Zigvolt/Reader, Silver (Twisted-Wonderland)/Reader, Silver/Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland), Yuu | Player/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	1. Red Spider Lily-Sebek

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy this!  
> Please don't mention the grammar in comments and I'm sorry if some characters come of as OOC
> 
> Oh, and I'm accepting request!  
> Feel free to drop a flower and a character in comment!  
> Done: Sebek, Silver, Malleus, Kalim, Rook, Jamil  
> Taken:  
> -Jade  
> -Floyd

The red spider lily is associated with final goodbyes.

"No, no! NO! Human, [Name]!!" Sebek held your hands tightly. His face is pale, his green eyes looking at the hazy unfocused eyes of yours.

You didn't even have any power left to ask him to low his voice, it was ringing on your ears. 

The attack from Malleus' overblot hit you, it's lethal, and you weren't able to escape at time, resulting in your current condition. Others managed to stop Malleus without you, including Sebek who was too focused on his young master's condition. By the time Sebek realized you were dying, it had been too late, his smile dropped immediately, turned into expression of horror and fear. Everything happened so fast, you were already on the ground when he came running to you, blood gushing from your wounds, no sign of stopping at all.

Fresh color of blood's red ruined your uniform, causing unpleasant sight for others.

Poor, poor Sebek, crying, bawling loudly at you, mad at himself for failing to protect you. He kept asking you again and again for you not to leave him. The human he is proud of, the human friend he has, the human he loved.

"This is all in my head. It's all happening in my head!" He tried to calm himself down, refusing to believe that your breath were getting more and more shallow, weak, and your eyes were closing slowly. He couldn't bring himself to the truth, the fact that you were going to die this quick, he tried to lie to himself.

"Se…bek." But your voice brought him back to reality, he couldn't run away from this. Your time was coming, you knew it, you could feel it. You wanted to cheer him up. His face was a mess. Giving him a smile was terribly hard. Was it always this hard to smile? You knew he loved your smile, his slight blush when you smiled at him always hinted that.

"What should I do? What should I do?! Don't leave me! Promise me, don't leave yet! I haven't done anything with you yet!!"  
How you wish you could promise him that, but only a cough managed to escape from your lips.

"I can't lose you…"   
'You were going to lose me, Sebek.'

Eventually, his voice was hoarse, he couldn't scream anymore, he was tired, so tired from all those cry and scream.  
'Smile, smile!! At least give him a smile!!' You tried to force yourself to smile, and you did manage to give him the last sign of parting.

"Why… you are smiling, [Name]?" Although he asked you that, he placed the palm of your hands on his cheek and he gave you a smile in return. A big smile for you, along with his warm tears falling down from his eyes to your cold face. 

That was his first and last present for you.

Once upon a time Sebek met a human. They fell in love, they had fun together, they smiled at each other, they do a lot of things, and those were their time of happiness.  
Who would've thought that the only thing they got in their story is only 'once upon a time', and not the 'happily ever after' as their end.

-the end-


	2. Light Red Carnation-Silver

The light red carnation represents admiration and adoration, subtle and softer expression.

It was a cloudy day that day, and without a doubt, there would be big rain coming soon. You were running in the hall, trying to going back to Ramshackle quickly rather than coming back in wet clothes. The academy was quiet, it was already quite late, everyone had been back to their dorm, Grim left you with Ace and Deuce since you need to do some works first.

When you passed by the garden, something, or someone, caught your attention under the tree. Those familiar silver hair you recognized as Silver's. 

'Did he just fell asleep again?' Curious, you approached that tree, and indeed, Silver was sleeping quietly there. Some birds even joined him.

"Silver-senpai, Silver-senpai!" You tried to wake him up, and with some light slaps on his arms, he reluctantly opened his eyes slightly.

He adjusted his eyes to the light and sat up.  
"You fell asleep again?" You asked him.  
"Looks like it, thanks for waking me up." He brushed the birds around him gently and let them fly off without saying anything.

"There's a lot of things I admire from you, Silver." Those words just came out from your lips without much thought to it.  
"Where did that come from? I mentioned this before but I'm still wondering why do you like to be around me?" He looked puzzled when you said that, and you just laughed a bit from his reply.

"It's quite adorable looking at you sleeping with animals surrounding you." You started explaining it to him, and he looked quite displeased with your answer.

"Being called adorable doesn't suit me, if you want to praise me at least say I looked strong."  
"Oh, you're pouting?" You smirked at him, and he just glared at you.  
"I don't mean that you're weak, although you sleep often, I know you're really strong and admirable when you're serious. You trained with your sword a lot, you always try to do your best, you're knowledgeable, you work really hard and-"

"T, that's enough. Now you're just thinking too highly of me."  
Before you could finish your words, Silver cut it off and a really faint blush could be seen on his face even though he quickly covered it.

Drip, drop.

When you were going to talk with him again, you could feel raindrops on your head and looks like Silver realized it too. Before you could speak, the rain poured really hard so suddenly, and both of you decided to run back to the nearest place, your dorm.

"Grim!! Grim!!" You knocked and shouted at the door, trying to call Grim out and hoping he didn't decide to sleep early because of the rain.

"Fugyaah-?! [Name], why are you with him? And why you're soaking wet?!" After waiting for several minutes and shivering from being soaked to your bone, Grim finally managed to open the door just to see you and Silver waiting restlessly.

"So late! Please go get the towels on bathroom first, we're freezing here!" You ran to inside, and the ghosts were also waiting for you.

"Silver-senpai, come in, please wait a while on the lounge. I'm going to dry off your coat first." He nodded and you went off.

"Oh, it's his coat you're using to cover your head? It's soaked wet too." Grim met you at the hallway, bringing 1 towel for you to dry off yourself.  
"He threw it to me when we ran here, saying I should use it."  
"I see, well, that was kind of nice coming from him." Grim grinned and you just patted his head.

You put Silver's coat to dry off and went back to the lounge with Grim.  
Silver was there, in front of the fireplace. Sleeping soundly while sitting with water still dropping from his hair and towel on his head.

"How careless! He's going to get cold right?"

"Sssht, you're too loud." You silently approached him and took off the towel from his head and drying his hair delicately while humming some songs. Being careful not to wake him up.

"Thank you." You could hear Silver's voice when you were done, and you just noticed he had been awake for a while now.

"You're welcome, I guess? Do you want to wait for a while in here, it's still raining outside." You just smiled at him awkwardly and he laughed softly. You didn't expect him to be laughing and it caught you off guard for a moment.

"Malleus-sama is going to come here tonight too, so it's not a bad choice."

"Then, I should prepare something for you! Wait a little, and don't fell asleep!" You rushed to the kitchen, leaving him with Grim alone.

"She's really reckless sometimes…" Grim sighed when he heard some noises coming from the kitchen.  
"You're not wrong, but I admired her for being herself too."  
"Huh? Did you say something? I heard something falling just now!"  
"It's nothing, should we check on her?"

-the end-


	3. Delphinium-Malleus

Delphinium flower symbolizes cheerfulness and goodwill, as well as a protective plant. It is used to communicate encouragement and joy.

"Malleus? What are you reading?" It wasn't unusual for Lilia to found Malleus reading something, he was bored without anyone to play with him after all. This time, he found the young fae was in the corner of the library, reading a thick dust-covered book.

"Flower encyclopedia..." Malleus looked up to Lilia for a moment but he quickly diverted his attention back to the encyclopedia again. Lilia giggled at another one of Malleus' random interests, maybe he should really bring him out to the world soon. He decided to sit beside Malleus, reading along with him and the younger fae didn't seem to mind his disturbance.  
"But where did you found this book?" 

Malleus pointed at the top part of the bookshelf, and it wasn't easy for young Malleus to reach it at all so Lilia was quite shocked with that but he only grinned.  
"You fly to reach it?" He asked, and Malleus shook his head and replied to him.  
"I climbed the bookshelf."  
It was an unexpected answer, the image of Malleus climbing the bookshelf like a lizard appeared on his head.   
"Fufu, that's quite adorable, but don't do it next time okay? We don't want you to fall and hurt. So, what is your favorite flower?" Lilia patted Malleus' head even though Malleus was slightly taller than him, causing a small smile to appear on Malleus' usual stern face.

"I don't know, what about yours, Lilia?" Malleus flipped each page thoroughly, looking at the picture and each flower with deep interest, but it seems like there wasn't any flower that really caught his interest yet.  
"I never paid much attention to flowers too, but I heard some flowers are edible, do you want to try it? I'll cook it for you!"

Malleus trembled slightly when remembering Lilia's creation and he politely declined, trying to beg him not to bother himself to make it. He accidentally let go of the book and it fell down, landing on a certain page when he picked it up.

"Lilia, Lilia, this flower is beautiful." Malleus showed it to Lilia, his eyes literally glittering with fascination.  
"What is it? Oh, delphinium? It is indeed beautiful. Symbolizing cheerfulness... goodwill, it suited you well."  
"it is also used to communicate encouragement and joy... Hey, Lilia, do you think people will like it if I give them this flower?"

Lilia grinned widely, how adorable this boy is! He couldn't help but pat him more.  
"Of course! Let's search for it later together. Hm? Why did you look confused? Something bothered you?"

Malleus was happy with Lilia's invitation, but he couldn't read a certain part of the book and he pointed it to Lilia. After he read it, Lilia just gave him another smile.  
"It's not really important, I'm going to tell it to you someday."  
"But I want to know."  
"It's quite complicated for you currently, Malleus. More importantly, your father called you, we've wasted a lot of time chattering in here, shall we go?" Lilia grabbed Malleus' hand, and he reluctantly nodded.

....

"Malleus, what is your favorite flower?"  
"Where did this come from, [Name]?"  
"It's not good to answer a question with another question!"

Malleus found this topic was rather amusing since he almost forgot what is his favorite flower too.

"Try to guess it."  
"There's too much! At least give me a hint." You pouted, remembering every flower wasn't an easy task, and there's a chance that the flower wasn't even from your world.  
"A hint, huh..." Malleus thought about it for a while, he managed to remember what is his favorite flower, but still, he didn't have any idea what he should say as a hint for you. 

"Come to think of it, I guess it reminds me of you." He looked so sure that he gave a good hint for you, but it didn't help you at all.  
"That's still hard! But let's try to guess it..." You tried to mention each flower you remembered, hoping at least one of it is correct.

"Sunflower."  
"No."  
"Hibiscus."  
"No."  
"White lily."  
"No."  
"Rose."  
"No."  
And a lot more come from you, each of it was incorrect.  
"I give up! What else, delphinium?" That was intended as a desperate final answer, but who would've thought that Malleus nodded with that answer. You were speechless, you want to give a protest but what else you could do except sighing tiredly.

"It has a good meaning." He started to explain the meaning of that flower to you even though you didn't ask, and after you heard him you just blinked confusedly.  
"I think that suited you more rather than me." 

"Why did you think so? It was far from my image."  
"Well... I can't argue a lot about that, although I know how cheerful you are when you're talking about your interests." You laughed a little, and then continued. "But Malleus, I know you are good-willed, you won't attack anyone without reason, right? It's a protective plant, and you will protect what is important for you. And this is rather embarrassing but there's a lot of things I love from you and that's why you always give me joy and I feel your presence is some kind of encouragement to me too." You grinned bashfully at him when you finished your words, and Malleus was happy, extremely, terribly happy.

"... Thank you, [Name]." He wasn't good with interaction with others, but at this time he knew what he wants was only to hold you tightly, the dearest to him in his most joyous moment.   
......

"Lilia, do you still remember my favorite flower?" Several years had passed since those talk about flowers between the two of them, but Lilia wasn't surprised by the sudden topic Malleus brought this time.  
"Delphinium." Lilia answered him confidently, and Malleus chuckled while caressing the delphinium flowers he had on his hands.

"I used to think this flower doesn't suit me. After all, it symbolizes cheerfulness and goodwill, no one thinks I'm cheerful, right?" 

Lilia didn't give him an answer, and Malleus didn't expect that either and he just continued to talk.  
"To be honest, when she said this flower's meaning is similar to me, I was amazed that someone thinks of me like that, to think that I could bring joy to someone."  
"You bring happiness to a lot of people, Malleus. Especially her, she's smiling until her end, you saw it with your own eyes."

"We talked about this a long time ago, do you remember about the last meaning of Delphinium I couldn't read back then? Who could've thought that his flower suited me really well."

Delphinium is used to communicate encouragement and joy, as well as remembering loved ones who have passed. Malleus will always remember you, for the rest of his life without you.

-the end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course it's only a headcanon that Malleus' favorite flower is delphinium, in fact, that is my favorite flower www. I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of disappointing... but I still hope you like it!


	4. Camellia-Kalim

Generally, camellia means love, affection, and admiration, but a pink camellia has a different meaning, where it symbolizes a longing for someone and is given to someone who is missed.

How does that match with Kalim? He has anything! Everything he wants will be his. Except for the love of his beloved. He couldn't buy it with anything, no matter how much it is, she will never become his and of course, he didn't plan for it too. 

"Ah, [Name]! Hello!! You're searching for Jamil?" Kalim noticed the small figure of you coming and greeted you cheerfully.  
"Kalim! It's nice to see you here... I don't know anyone in here, haha. And yes, do you happen to see him? I have something to discuss with him about tomorrow." You laughed lightly as you looked around curiously.  
"Come on, how could you be so lost in your own wedding venue for tomorrow! Jamil is talking there, do you want me to accompany you?" He pointed at the corner where Jamil was standing, talking seriously with someone. Kalim could see your eyes shine brightly when you saw him and the smile that appeared on your face just showed him that you really loved Jamil a lot. Nothing he could do about that except smiling widely when you thanked him and quickly went half running to Jamil who was a little bit shocked by your sudden appearance but it quickly turned to a little relaxed smile on his face. 

Kalim should've been used to this, since his days in NRC. He had been watching the two of you together, your wedding with Jamil tomorrow wasn't a surprise for him anymore. As expected, he also prepared a lot of things for his best friend and you, ignoring Jamil's begging for him not to do anything too outrageous.

But still, it's weird, he was sad, although he didn't show it at all, he feels like crying. Looking at the two of you far there, he just felt lonely, like he didn't belong beside you anymore. 

"Kalim?" You clapped your hands in front of him, causing him to blink and realize he was daydreaming for a while.  
"I called you so many times, are you okay?" You asked him, rather worriedly, and he quickly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I just think about what I should give to you tomorrow. So, do you need anything?" His smile was rather off to you, but you decided it was just your feelings and replied to him.  
"You don't need to do that. You've given us a lot of things, Kalim. Actually, can you follow me somewhere?"  
"Where to? Shouldn't you go with Jamil?" 

You smiled at him gleefully and asked him to come closer.  
"Oh, I see! Of course, let's go!"   
"Thank you, Kalim!"

Both of you went out of the venue. You walked in front of Kalim and you couldn't see he had a really gloomy expression on his face. His feeling was complicated, he should be happy, he should be smiling as always, He was known for his cheerful personality. He didn't want to destroy the mood and made you and Jamil worry.

"Wait a little!" You went to one room, and Kalim was waiting outside alone. 

He sighed, and he saw his reflection in the mirror.   
"Why you look so pathetic, come on, smile!" 

But his lips won't move. 

"... Come on, you should make them happy. It's a party! Dance, laugh, do everything you always did. Even if you need to force yourself... Don't make them worry again."

"I'm done... Kalim?"  
You saw Kalim who wasn't facing you, eyes still on the mirror where you could look at his reflection, his sobbing face on the clear mirror.  
"I'm sorry, [Name], the tears just won't stop. Don't worry, I'm happy, it's tears of happiness!" Kalim quickly wiped his face off and he turned back to you with his usual self and red eyes. You were standing there, in your wedding dress, the one you'll wear tomorrow. Kalim was speechless, either because his mind was still blank or he was just amazed by your current appearance.

"You look beautiful, [Name]." He wasn't able to say anything else, but you knew he was being honest. "Jamil is so lucky, you look so stunning, I bet he will love to see you tomorrow!" He continued his words cheerfully.

"Thank you, Kalim." You replied to him with a smile, since he did everything to hide his sadness, you won't bring it up, so that was all you could say. "Thank you for everything."

"Eh? Why you're saying that, it's the truth! I love you two a lot after all!"  
"Haha, that's true. I'm going to change back now. You can leave first if you want." 

Kalim decided to leave first after saying goodbye to you, almost as if running from you. It was painful, longing for someone who won't ever be yours is so painful, but he was so weak, who could force you to become his when your heart already belongs to someone else, when you smile like that only to him, when you've prepared everything for him, when you loved Jamil so much.

Kalim will miss you. He will miss the feeling when there's a little glimmer of hope that you could be his, a wish that could never be fulfilled anymore after tomorrow, or actually, since a long time ago, that was a wish that will never become true.


	5. Dark Red Carnation-Rook

The light red carnation represents admiration but dark red carnation has a deeper meaning for it where it means deep love and affection.

"Rook, you're grinning. Although it wasn't anything new anymore." Vil commented to Rook who was staring somewhere he couldn't see clearly but of course, the hunter has much better eyesight than him.  
"Oh, Roi du poison, do you see her?" Rook pointed at the far end of the garden, Vil squinted his eyes and managed to see someone was standing under the apple tree.

"Let me guess, [Name]?" Vil couldn't see who it is clearly, but he noticed his vice dorm leader was in love struck recently, so he just guessed it.  
"Oui! She looks beautiful again today! Aah, I feel so blessed here." Rook was humming while smiling from ear to ear. "But that place... If I'm correct... Oh, that's not good! Excuse me, Roi du poison." Rook bowed a little to Vil and quickly ran to your place before he could give a reply. Rook managed to catch your hand just in time before you fell down. 

"Are you okay, ma chérie? Be careful, someone fell around there yesterday because of his magic failure." He grabbed you up and took a glance at you, making sure you were not hurt. He wouldn't like to see you injured.  
"Oh, really? Thank you, Rook. Don't worry, I'm okay, just a little startled." You laughed lightly while brushing off some dirt from your uniform. "I didn't see you around here before. Where did you come from?" You asked him out of curiosity.

"Wherever I am, I could see you clearly. Just kidding, I came from there." Rook pointed at the other end of the garden where he met Vil, but Vil wasn't there anymore.  
"That's... so far. How did you manage to come here that quick?"  
"Oh believe me ma chérie, how far you are, I'll be the first to save you, no matter how far it is." Rook smiled as usual, and you were at loss for words. You realized the hunter was appearing a lot near you for quite a while now, from small talks or even offering to help you with random works and accompanying you back to your dorm, asking you a lot of questions but making sure you weren't able to lie or run from him.  
"Rook, this is kind of sudden but do you like me?" You were going to bury yourself from embarrassment if he denied it but Rook was still smiling, not surprised at all by your question.

"Oui, you finally noticed it! Do you need me to confess my love now? Je t'aime ma chérie, the most beautiful woman, the fairest of all. This undying love of mine and deep affection is for you only since the first time I saw you. Your beauty is one of a kind, and it'll be mine."

Instead of being surprised, he lifted his head up and brought your hand close to his face. Giving a kiss to the back of your hand.   
You just asked him a simple question, who would've guessed that he'll do something like this. It looked like he notices you were shocked and speechless, but he didn't let your hand go, even grabbing it more tightly, making sure you won't run away from him. You braced yourself to take a glance at his face, and he looked serious, so serious, like a hunter catching his prey.

"Sorry for my sudden action, but I'm being honest, je t'aime. Of course, you don't need to answer my feelings now, but dear, I will never let you escape. No matter how long I need to wait. This feeling of love towards you is already deep in my heart."

He finally let your hand go after saying that, back to his usual self.

"Of course, if it is your wish to run and be caught by me, then by all means, be my guest, ma chérie, [Name]."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh why Rook ends up as yandere wwww  
> I'm sorry if he sounds OOC and this chapter is kinda short, I'm not really good at writing him :"


	6. Plumeria-Jamil

Plumeria has a lot of meaning behind it, from symbolizing new life and beginnings, and it can also be interpreted as birth and creation.

Jamil never wants to be a servant of Asim's family. He doesn't like the fact that his life was already decided before his birth, that he was going to serve Kalim. He hates this. He wants a new beginning, somewhere, where there is no Kalim doing a lot of things that he needed to take care of at the end, where he doesn't get chained by his name as 'Jamil Viper'.

He wants to be free.

....

What a dumb wish.

Of course it would never happen, as long as he's still living as Jamil Viper, as long as he's still breathing, he'll never be able to escape. Deep down, he knows it.

But still, doesn't he deserves happiness? The freedom that was stolen from him? Something he always wants, is that hard? He's tired, he's so tired by this life.

That was something Jamil always thought of for a long time, even now, even after his overblot where you need to fight him, he still thought his life was annoying. He understood, he knew it all if it was about Kalim, like how he always needs to become better than him, how he was able to become Scarabia's dorm leader, a lot of things, but why no one understands him? 

"Jamil! Let's play!" 

Recently, you loved to bring some random board or card games to play with Jamil. He didn't know why, and kind of confused when you keep doing this, he already told you that he was busy, but you'll always say that it was for a short time only. He couldn't reject you again and again, so sometimes he'll play with you.

"Haah, as expected, what did you bring today?" Jamil looked at your hands, it was another card box and you grinned while facing it to Jamil.  
"This one is from my world. I made the copy of this with Grim!"  
"Ah, that's why this one is unfamiliar, what's the rule?"

What you brought to play is uno cards, and you explained the rules to him while both of you walked to Scarabia's lounge. Fortunately, Kalim was having a meeting with his club, so Jamil could relax for a while.  
"I don't understand it fully yet, but let's just play it, I'll just learn it while playing." Jamil sat on the other side, facing you, and you quickly shuffled the cards on your hands and handed it out. Jamil was always thinking about his responsibilities all time, so this was a rare time where he could take a breath and play, and you think a little game of cards won't stress him out. Actually, you were the one who was going to be stressed out. You almost never won from him in any games, he didn't hold back at all and it was an understatement to say that he was good at card and board games.

"It was quite easy, uno." He said while placing another card, leaving him with only 1 card left on his hand. He was smirking, proud with his first play, he didn't hold back at all when he already understood the game.  
"Why you keep winning... Ugh-" You took more cards from the deck. You were sure you're going to lose this one too.  
"Isn't that obvious? Because I want it too, I've had enough of losing." He answered you honestly, looking unbothered.  
"Haha, you're amazing, Jamil."  
"For card games?"  
"No, well, I guess yes, you can do a lot of things by yourself. I think you deserve praise for all of your achievements, so I think you're amazing. Sorry that I couldn't give you anything. Ah, finally." You put a card to the cards pile. Jamil didn't give you a reply, he just casually put his wild card, his expression was the same as usual.

"You lose."

"Looks like it, rematch!" You looked at Jamil who was standing up and starting to go. "Eh Jamil! A rematch!!" You asked him again, and he replied to you without looking back.  
"I'm not that free, it's almost dinner time too, stay here for dinner."

Jamil wasn't used to being praised, so he didn't know what he should've said. He sighed deeply, but soon it turned into a smile and warm feeling on his heart.

For now, being free and having a new life were out of question for him. Someday, he'll gain his freedom and have a new beginning in the future, but for now, he guesses this is enough, at least not all of it was bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! ^^


End file.
